onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 378
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 486 p.2-19 and 487 p.1 (cover page) | eyecatcher = Sanji - Luffy | rating = 8.0 | rank = 6 }} "Promise on a Day Long Ago - The Pirate's Song and a Tiny Whale" is the 378th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hogback and Absalom escape Thriller Bark with the unconscious Moria, and reveal that Blackbeard gained his status as a Shichibukai by defeating Ace. The next day, the Straw Hats celebrate their victory over Moria, but do not know why Zoro is so badly wounded. Sanji hears the story from the Risky Brothers, but prevents them from telling anyone else, saying it would trouble Luffy greatly to hear that Zoro suffered for his sake, but Robin eavesdrops on the conversation. Luffy tells Brook that Laboon is alive, and he is overjoyed to hear it, and begins to think about the time 50 years ago when he and his pirate crew first met Laboon. Long Summary Everyone is happy that their shadows are back, and Nami is really happy with the pile of treasure they find. The crew carries lots of food with them down to the courtyard. While everyone starts enjoying it two men say they saw what happened to Zoro after everyone else, including Sanji, was knocked out. Sanji drags them out and asks what happened. After being told about Zoro risking his life and taking in all of Luffy’s pain from their voyage so far, he makes them swear not to tell anyone, especially Luffy since he would get sad at the thought that all the pain he took for his friends was in one of them. Everyone starts partying, and Luffy tries to feed Zoro, still knocked out from taking all of his pain, some rum, but Chopper won’t let him. Brook plays the piano, and everyone starts partying. Luffy asks once again if Brook wants to join the crew seeing he got his shadow back. Brook declines again, saying that he made a promise to Laboon the whale. Luffy then tells Brook he doesn’t need to worry and that Laboon’s fine. Brook starts crying with happiness and has a flashback to when he first met Laboon. Anime Notes *In this episode, Luffy gets a bracelet from a pile of treasure they find at Thriller Bark. This bracelet is later given to Buggy in exchange for leading Luffy to Ace in the Impel Down Arc. (Buggy wanted it because it was the key to Captain John's treasure). *Pandaman is seen in one of the flashbacks. *On the newspaper Hogback hands to Absalom, a picture of Iceburg and Peepley Lulu can be seen, over which is the title "Secretary wanted", referencing the events of the Water 7 Saga, and the cover page of Chapter 487. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation ca:Episodi 378 de:Tōi Hi no Yakusoku Kaizoku no Uta to Chiisana Kujira